


Elysium Affairs

by ScribeofThoths



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Basically Theseus is a bit of brat and Pat handles that, Blow Jobs, Eventual Foursome?, Eventual Threesome, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeofThoths/pseuds/ScribeofThoths
Summary: The Champion of Elysium occasionally visits the chamber of Patroclus and Achilles. Zagreus isn't sure how he feels about that.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus/Theseus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Theseus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Theseus/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Patroclus/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Elysium Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I just think that Patchilles/Theseus with a bit of Zagreus on the side would be fun and interesting.
> 
> The first chapter starts with Patroclus and Theseus, and we'll just add to it as we go. :)

Patroclus must admit, Theseus makes for a pretty sight between his thighs, sitting on his knees, face flushed as Pat holds his chin between his fingers. 

“Now what were you saying, Champion? This offense that Achilles and I have committed against you? Go on while I give you the chance to speak. And speak plainly. Your loud, obnoxious squawking makes my ears bleed.”

Theseus bristles like a cornered kitten, his features shifting into a deep frown. 

“I do not squawk! I-” He begins in a raised voice, prepared to argue, but one raise of Pat’s brow makes him think better of it. “It is not merely a matter of the offense towards me, but to your very selves.” He explains, aiming for a calmer tone. 

“The thought that the great Achilles and the great Patroclus would side with such a monstrous daemon against me….” 

Patroclus takes note of the quiver in his voice, as if he truly believed that he and Achilles had wronged him, and in turn themselves. However, Pat is not easily moved by theatrics or the trembling of a lip. He was an expert at dealing with such antics at this stage in life or afterlife that is.

“It’s a disservice to your great names and to mine.” Theseus continues, puffing out his cheeks.

“Is that what you think?” Patroclus asks. He brushes his thumb over the curve of Theseus lips, watches the way they part, the way his lashes flutter. For such a kingly man, he was quick to fall into a subservient role for a selected few. 

“This is what I know.” He says, voice low. He licks his lips, allowing his tongue to graze over the tip of Patroclus' finger. Swallowing hard, the words he wishes to speak, fall back to the bottom of his throat. Instead, he leans forward, allowing the finger to slip into his mouth. He looks up at Pat as he does so, holding his gaze for a moment before letting his eyes fall close as he sucks slowly.

Gods. Patroclus detested this man, despite the tent in his chiton telling otherwise. He was too loud. Too arrogant. Too showy. And yet somehow, Patroclus time and again received him in his chamber and allowed Theseus to get the best of him. Perhaps because there were traces of his grandiose personality that reminded Patroclus of Achilles before death mellowed him out. Too loud. Too arrogant. Grander than life itself. 

While Achilles often bedded him during those days, there were times when even the great Achilles would rush to fall at his feet, and service him. He would beg for Patroclus to use him as he saw fit, in a hushed tone in their tents, under the eye of night herself. Sometimes even greatness needed a moment to simply be of service to his beloved, the one he held near and dear to his heart.

It was thrilling, those nights, the hero Achilles beneath him, face red and full of his cock. His hair falling down around his face in soft, blond waves, looking every bit like the half-god he was. It was just as Theseus kneeled before him now, with only a finger in his mouth. Patroclus runs his free hand through his cropped strands of hair, thinking back to the portrait Zagreus admitting to hanging up in the House of Hades. He told him of the king with long golden hair, which he claimed he confused with their beloved Achilles. 

“Have you ever considered growing your hair back out?” Pat muses. “You and Achilles, the two of you would almost be like twins. Much like Sleep and Death.” 

Theseus attempts to pull back, to protest the similarities, but Pat holds him in place by his hair, gripping tight close to the scalp. Theseus whines, but Pat notices the twitch of his cock at the comment. Interesting.

“Hush now. If it bothers you, I will not speak of it again. I am not unkind.” Patroclus often wondered if that was the reason why the Champion chopped off his beautiful hair in the first place. Tired of confused shades, excitably greeting him with Achilles' name on their lips. Did it anger him to be confused with someone else, or was there a slight thrill being compared to another great? Jealousy perhaps? 

Patroclus would have to find out, but not now. Another time. There were still questions to be answered from their current conversation.

“I do wonder though, what makes you believe you know what’s best for Achilles and I? Has the title of king gone to your head? Do you believe you hold some superior, noble knowledge over me? Is that it?” He pulls his fingers from Theseus’ warm mouth and yanks his head back. “Go on. Speak now.”

Theseus whines and scowls up at Pat. 

“That vile daemon would make a mockery of the two of you. This is not a matter of nobility.” Theseus huffs, wiping a trail of saliva from his lip with the back of his hand. “This is a matter of right and wrong. He knows no loyalty! I’m telling you, he would disgrace your very-”

“Enough king.” Patroclus gently chides, putting a stop to his rant.

“Do not interrupt me when I am trying to help you!” Theseus glares, slamming his fists into the lush grass beneath him. His eyes flash with irritation. The flush on his face, spreads to his ears, hot with his frustration.

“I said enough.” Patroclus tightens his grip on his head, drawing a broken cry from Theseus that goes straight to his dick. Theseus looks flustered, he opens his mouth as if to speak but nothing comes out. It’s clear he wants to continue to argue but is fighting between being angry and arousal. Patroclus sighs and loosens his grip. 

“Zagreus, the stranger, he is a good friend to both Achilles and I. It seems you know nothing of his true nature and have decided to make assumptions based on your feelings. I would not have you speak ill of him any longer.”

A brief silence settles over them. Patroclus watches Theseus, watches as he gathers himself. The look on his face. He can practically hear the thoughts swirling through Theseus' mind. The champion wore all his thoughts and feelings clearly on his face, so it was not hard to do.

“You still have words for me then?” Pat offers, running his fingers through his beard.

Theseus once again manages a frown.

“I will say this. Do not come back to me when he stabs you in the back. His trickery knows no bounds, Patroclus. I only mean to spare you the hurt. I’m trying to help!”

“You’re such a fool.” He says, his voice soft. “The Zagreus I know is far too kind and gentle. No more talk of this. I know this is not the only reason why you’re here, and I’m thinking there is a better way for you to help me.” He whispers, touching his cheek. “What do you say to that?” 

With his free hand, he gently pushes the chiton from the bronze shoulder. It falls to the belt, leaving Theseus’ chest free for Patroclus to run his fingers over the smooth skin. The only scars on his chest are from before his death, as any acquired now in the arena are washed away each time he rises from the Styx.

Theseus leans into his touch, curling his fingers into the earth when Patroclus rolls a nipple under his thumb. He’s so responsive. Patroclus enjoys that in his lovers and playmates, prefers to watch how they twist in pleasure from his ministrations.

“I know that despite your dealings with that monster,”

“Zagreus.”

“Despite your dealings with that daemon,” Theseus says resolutely. “I’ve waited to get my mouth on your cock since the moment I walked through your door. If I do not have it,” A sudden twist of a nipple rips a gasp through him, arching his chest towards Pat.

“By the gods, speaking of those who flirt with treachery....”

Patroclus laughs, returning to lighter, teasing touches. “You were saying.”

“If I do not have it,” He repeats, softly panting. “I’m sure I will go mad.”

“Ah,” Pat takes Theseus' chin once again, tilting it upwards. “Now that is a concern. I’m sure Lord Hades would have no use for a mad king. We must prevent that at all costs, yes?” Pat grins.

“It would be good for you as well. You know as well the talents of my mouth, great Patroclus.” Theseus runs his hands up Patroclus' legs, starting at his calves, slowly feeling over the curves and dips of his legs. He lifts up Pat’s chiton, and presses his lips to his thighs, delivering an assortment of kisses to the soft brown skin. “Now please, I refuse to grovel but allow me. And then might we continue this talk over the foulness of your pet daemon.” 

“Go on then, king,” Pat says with an amused smile. He takes the skirt of his chiton and holds it against himself leaving Theseus free to perform. “Do as you wish. It’s true I much prefer your mouth closed over my dick than to have it open running your mouth.” 

Theseus glares up at Pat, but he takes his cock in hand, clearly pleased in the way it twitches under his touch. Patroclus never questioned how it worked, how a shade had no real nerves to feel the sensations of the skin, and yet Theseus' hand stroking him feels amazing. His mouth on the head of his cock even better. Perhaps, it was the distant memory providing the sensations of a mouth warm and wet around him. Who was he to overanalyze it?

Theseus wasn’t being fallacious when he bragged about the talents of his mouth. He ran his tongue over the soft skin around the head, and then dragged it down the sensitive veiny underside, familiar with Patroclus’ likes. A hand slides down to squeeze his balls, earning Theseus a gasp, and then further back, grabbing a handful of ass. Pat inhales sharply, his hips hitching, watching the way Theseus' mouth moved and twisted around him, lips bright.

He thinks again for a moment how he disdains this man, and yet how lovely it is to have his mouth on his cock, taking him down with a greedy need to be full. Kings were often greedy, were they not? Take and taking more as Theseus does, sloppily enjoying the taste of Pat on his tongue. 

“That’s it.” He pants, gripping him by the hair again. “You take my dick so well, king. All the big talk you do with that mouth of yours. This is what it was made for.”

Theseus moans around him, pulling off to speak. Saliva and pre-cum slips down the corner of his mouth. Even while sucking dick, Theseus is compelled to treat it as a show. He licks his lips slowly, meeting Patroclus’ heated gaze with his own. 

“Enough toying with me. Fuck my mouth like I know you're capable of. This…your champion, your king demands it.”

Patroclus tilts his head back with a soft laugh.

“Remember, while I may grace you with the title, you are no king of mine, and the title of champion belongs to another in my heart. But…” He whispers, fingers running down the curve of Theseus throat, imagining sliding his dick down and watching the champion choke on it. “I will give you what you ask for if you ask me properly.”

“I don’t beg,” Theseus growls.

“You have.” Patroclus reminds him, with an amused glint in his eye. “But that’s not what I said. No need to grovel. I said to ask me properly. Even a king should have basic manners.”

Theseus looks up at Pat with frustration, leaning forward to take him in his mouth again, to have Pat eat his words, but Pat gives his hair a gentle tug back. Theseus cries out, disheveled, put out, with the request at the tip of his tongue. 

Patroclus, runs the head of his cock across his, tanned cheek, smearing the leaking pre-cum over the flushed skin. He looks down at him with a bored, waiting expression. 

“Go on. What is it that you wish of me great, champion of Elysium?” 

He knows Theseus considers rising to his feet and taking his leave for just a second. He also knows that he won’t. Theseus grinds his teeth and then pouts. His fist clench and unclench and he looks over to Lethe river beyond him, refusing to meet Patroclus' eye as he made his request.

“It would bring me great pleasure if you would fuck my mouth, great Patroclus. Please. If you would.”

Pat hums.

“I suppose that will do.” He guides his cock back to Theseus' mouth, pressing against the line of his lips. Theseus opens for him, and Pat slides back in and holds him there. “You know to tap my thighs if it’s too much. Though I assume you’ll be fine, taking bull cock and all.”

Theseus moans around him at the mention of Asterius, giving Pat’s thighs an understanding squeeze. With that, Pat slowly sinks into Theseus until the head of his cock brushes the back of his throat.

He’s not surprised that he doesn’t gag or choke. Instead, he takes Pat easily, relaxing and loosening his throat for Pat to further use. Pat holds there for a moment, savoring the wet heat around, letting his head fall back in pleasure. 

“You’re doing well king.” He groans before pulling back and thrusting into him again. He lets himself go. Using his mouth as a cock sleeve, snapping his hips with force. Glancing down at Theseus, he takes in the mess that he’s become. Flushed with saliva running down his chin, his eyes watering as he fucks into him. This was the great champion of Elysium.

He’s not gentle, knowing Theseus doesn’t mind. He knows if anything the champion sees it as yet another challenge to overcome, so he gives him what he wants, as rough as he likes. 

“Fuck.” He gasps, knowing that he’s getting close. He can feel the way his balls tighten as Theseus nails dig into his thighs for purchase. His gaze briefly lingers on Theseus’ tenting chiton, and the wet spot soaking the fabric, realizing Theseus has yet to touch himself.

“You should touch yourself if you want to come today,” Patroclus says.

Theseus moans over him, shakily reaching for his own dick, hard and flushed from going untouched. With clumsy fingers, he desperately jerks himself off to Patroclus’ thrusts.

Patroclus slides his own hand back down to Theseus’ throat, feeling the way his dick moves through him, and groans. For a moment they make eye contact. Simple Pat, a once forlorn shade, and the champion of Elysium. The look on Theseus' face, tears welled up at the corner of his eyes yet blissed out is enough.

Patroclus comes down his throat with a loud moan. Only then does Theseus falter, coughing lightly as Patroclus pulls out. Some of it lands on his lip, some on his blushed cheek. Still holding Theseus near by his hair with one hand, Pat strokes himself through it with the other, panting heavily. 

“You did well, dear champion.” He praises, finally releasing him to stroke his cheek instead. The color on Theseus' face bleeds out to his chest for a full body flush. “Now come for me.”

That’s when the sound of breaking pots and vases snaps him from the moment.

Patroclus’s head jerks up in the direction of his chamber door as it closes shut.

“Achilles…?” Theseus breathes, looking stricken, though Patroclus can’t imagine why. Achilles and Asterius are both aware of their occasional tryst. Instead, Patroclus assumes he’s broken up over being interrupted so close to orgasm.

“No.” Pat sighs, eyeing the scorched footprints in the earth. “But I feel I will have to do some explaining to a certain stranger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first time I've written fiction, -fan or original- in years, so pardon the mess. If you think I should tag anything else let me know.
> 
> I'm just trying to inspire others to write/draw Patchilles/Theseus lol
> 
> Upcoming: Zagreus' reaction, and then Achilles' joins the mix.


End file.
